


Happy New Year!

by neevebrody



Category: Dawson's Creek, Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's enough just being here, in the moment, the two of them with a few days to blow before the new year hurtles them back to reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!

Brendan feels his knee buckle, weary from pushing back against Vincent's weight, the fatigue starting to spread out from there. "Oh… oh, god, Vince… you're… yeah, there… don't… 'm gonna come…"

Vince presses in, lips to Brendan's ear, all the way in, massaging Brendan from the inside. "C'mon babe… just a little more… it's almost…"

He gulps air and tries to breathe with Vince, tries to hold out just a little…

"Oh yeah… feel me, Bren? I want… want you to feel me…"

Vince's voice – raw and nearly wrecked – and his assault on Brendan's prostate aren't leaving Brendan any wiggle room. His cock is pressed hard into the mattress, pinned down by Vince and hot against the sheet. It doesn't take much more and Brendan can't hold on any longer.

His heart pounds in his ears; he feels each jerk and spasm, just like the percussion of _boom, boom, ba-booms_ outdoors. He hears the bark and growl of Vince's orgasm and opens his eyes to the flashing sky, multicolored lightning. It's been a long time since they've come together like this and Brendan can't shake the self-congratulatory glow as his face splits into a sappy, happy grin.

"Happy New Year!" Vincent rolls off to the side and Brendan notices the same stupid grin, but Vince bounces right up on his feet, grabbing the blanket and pulling Brendan up. "C'mon—you don't want to miss it."

Brendan grunts and wonders if he'll even be able to stand much less walk to the window. He hauls himself up as another less noisy "pop" fills the room. It's the champagne cork ricocheting off the cedar beams of the lake cabin. Vince's idea – and leave it to Vince to find cabins to rent complete with their own New Year's fireworks.

Embers still glow in the fireplace and Brendan makes himself a mental note to poke at them later. It's the only light in the big open room save the splendor outside but it's enough. He sits down in the window seat and takes the glass Vince offers him. Vince pours another and pulls the blanket up around them. Brendan lets Vince lean back, bearing his weight again, shifting to make them both more comfortable.

They don't say anything as the sky opens up, as the soft _ba-booms_ and spidery crackles settle in Brendan's chest. It's enough just being here, in the moment, the two of them with a few days to blow before the new year hurtles them back to reality.

The champagne is tastefully dry and tickles Brendan's nose. He smiles as Vince takes his hand, laces their fingers together. "There isn't anywhere in the world I'd rather be right now," Vince says, ending his proclamation with a contented hum.

Brendan breathes in the smell of wood smoke, sex, and leftover pizza. He knows Vince means that. He knows he has to take another sip of the sparkling wine to help swallow down the big lump it leaves – a lump the size of words they don't say.

More colors dance across the darkness, spilling their fizzled sparks into the bowl of the lake.

"Happy New Year, Vince."

Vince smiles and gives Brendan's hand a "me too" squeeze.


End file.
